There is a continuing broad need for new products and methods which selectively eliminate, or retard the growth of undesired insects and/or nematodes hereinafter referred to as pests. Man has long recognized the special utility of various chemicals in controlling such pests. Early observations of the effect of various flowers and microorganisms on insects and nematodes resulted in their application as crude insecticidal compositions and subsequently in the synthesis of other effective insecticides and nematocides. The terms "insecticide", "nematocide", "nematocidal amount", "insecticidal amount", "pesticidal" and "pesticidal amount", as hereinafter used includes not only chemicals and amounts of chemicals which kill such pests but also that which will inhibit the growth or reproducing activity or other undesirable affect of such. The present invention addresses this broad need by providing insecticidally and nematocidally active phenyl hydantoin compounds, methods for their use, and new insecticidal and nematocidal compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,441 discloses that various 3-phenyl hydantoins are effective herbicides, but no reference is made to the 1-phenyl hydantoins of the instant invention nor of an insecticidal or nematocidal utility therefore. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,663 discloses various 3-phenyl hydantoins as herbicides but there is no specific nor generic reference to the 1-phenyl hydantoins, nor of an insecticidal or nematacidal activity thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,883; 3,668,217 and 4,151,290 disclose various 3-phenyl hydantoins as fungicides but again, none teach the compounds of the instant invention nor their insecticidal or nematocidal utility.